Quil and Claire :
by Tacos.Rainbows.Vampires
Summary: Quil and Claires relationship. From friends to boyfriend and girlfriend. With lots of rising complications. Set ater Breaking Dawn. Claire is 16 and in her junior year. My first fanfiction. Cute and actionly. Read and review please. :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The phone rang. Its shrill filled the empty kitchen. "Ya?" I asked with a mouthful of toast.

"Claire, you better hurry up I'll be at your house in 20 minutes." Quil's chipper voice practically sang.

"Sheesh. Fine." I slammed the phone down.

Quil was the ultimate best friend. He was always there for me. I supposedly met him when I was 2, but me being 16 I can't remember every single detail. All I knew was that as long as I could remember Quil was there. As a big brother in my early years and a best friend now. I love to look back at the photo albums all the time. Strange thing is, Quil looks the exact same as he was years ago. I've been trying to ask him about it but every time I get enough courage to bring it up it drops again like a bomb. Now, I am really out-going person but there's something about Quil that makes me so shy.

Today was the first day of my junior year in high school. I was completely nervous. I'd really changed this summer. Puberty really hit me this summer. I now had curves and more defined face. I swallowed the rest of my toast and made a dash for the shower. As soon as the water hit my muscles I felt more relaxed. My brain slowly crept toward wondering if there was going to be any cute new guys this year. I finished in the shower and got out. I wrapped the towel around my body and stepped outside letting the steam pour out of the bathroom. I looked at the clock. I had 7 minutes before Quil came! I tightened the towel around my and ran to my vanity. I didn't wash my hair this morning because I knew I wouldn't have time. I combed over my side bangs and let the rest go straight down. I had strait brunette hair that complimented my green eyes nicely. Or as Quil said anyway. I put on some light eyeliner, green eye shadow, and mascara. I looked decent I thought as I brushed my teeth. I heard a car honk as I rinsed and spit. I knew it was Quil. I grabbed my backpack and slid on my black Coverse before I headed out the door. I saw Quil's face go into pure shock as I opened the door to his 1980's blue Chevy. "What?" I asked confused.

"Claire. You're wearing a towel." He said with a strange look across his face.

"Huh?" I looked down and sure enough I was still in my towel.

My mouth dropped open and a blush went from my hairline to my neck. I looked up at Quil to see a smirk written on his face. "Excuse me for a minute." I ran back inside clutching my towel.

How embarrassing? And I swear I thought he was checking me out. Good God, get a grip Claire. He's your best friend. Jezz, I ran to my closet, almost tripping over a card board box beside my door. I grabbed some skinny jeans and a navy blue tank top and shrugged them on. I gave myself one good look in the mirror, to make sure everything was perfect and headed out the door to school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok authors note: I will list the important things and an explanation below if you don't want to read them.**

I **promise to try to have a new chapter every week or week and a half. 2 weeks when school ****starts**** because high school is busy.**

**--- I have divorced parents and only one computer, therefore it's hard to get a story out quick and I often have writers block :] sorry! **

**This is not a one shot. **

**--- I am going to make this a long story. Full of action and fluff :]**

**I have no plans for this story totally. So if you have any suggestions please let me know and I will give credit to you. **

**--- This was a spur of the moment thing so it might not always flow. So please forgive me. :]**

**I could use a beta reader. If you would like to do that please email me.**

**--- I like to know my work is good and free of mistakes. And I will always thank you before every chapter.**

_**Now here is a short chapter. Don't hate me because of the end! :]]]**_

_**Disclaimer: Tehehe I forgot this! Stephenie Meyer owns most of this :]**_

The car ride was slightly awkward thanks to my towel incident. I didn't dare look Quil in the eye. I murmured yeah, cool, awesome in all the right places. Nodding my head when needed. But my mind was somewhere else. Something in my gut was telling me this year was going to be different. Better but worse at the same time. It was so overwhelming I didn't even hear Quil ask me if I wanted a ride home. "So do you?" he asked shaking my shoulder slightly.

"Do I what?" I asked looking at him.

"Want a ride home silly."

"Ohh. I guess so." I looked back down and grabbed my backpack.

"Are you ok Claire?" Quil looked genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I'm ok. You know, New Year and I don't know I just have this feeling about this year." I opened and got out.

"What do you mean?" He asked looking confused as I felt.

"Never mind, it's stupid. See you after school." I said as I shut the door.

He looked bemused as I walked to my friends. Unfortunately I missed a crack on the ground and went tumbling down to the ground. My head hit the ground with a thud. And I rolled on my back and saw stars. I also saw Quil and my ex boyfriend both leaning very close over me. Quil looked very concerned and slightly jealous. As my ex, Johnny did. Even in my disoriented state I know this was a bad thing. Quil and Johnny hated each other. Johnny was always insanely jealous and Quil never thought Johnny was good enough for me. They both looked at each other and then at me. That's when I backed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Ok I really like this chapter. It has a little bit of a sort of fluffy moment because I was watching a Cinderella Story :]**

I could see light through the closed lids of my eyes. As I slowly opened them I saw two things. Quils blue eyes and chocolate brown hair. After exactly one second Quils voice shattered the silence. "Are you ok?" He sounded anxious and concerned.

I was frozen. I simply couldn't find my voice. A few more seconds passed and Quil put his warm hand on my cheek. He was looking directly in my eyes and I was held there. He said, "Claire talk to me. Are you alright?"

A cough sounded through the room and broke the trance. I immediately shot up and surveyed the room. As I did this a small pain shot in my head. The room became fuzzy but clear at the same time. I was at the hospital. Quil was sitting by my side and Johnny was sitting across the room in a chair. The monitor sounded and everyone could clearly hear the acceleration in my heart. Johnny shot up and was at my bed in an instant. Quil pulled my face back to look at him. The whole room and what had happened became abundantly clear. The towel insistent and the fall. Now I was in the hospital. I cleared my throat and said, "Ya I'm ok. That was quite a fall huh?" I smiled.

Quil laughed and said, "Yes. Some fall. The doctor said you don't have a concussion but they want you to stay the night to make sure there's no damage. But you can go home tomorrow."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Oh wow. And I was looking forward to going to school so, so, so much!"

Quil smiled and Johnny chuckled and said, "Well Claire's officially back."

All three of us were smiling when the doctor came in. Quil automatically went completely rigid and his smile flattened. The doctor smiled at Quil and then turned his attention toward me. "Hello Claire. I'm Dr. Cullen."

**(A/N: I was sooooo gonna end it right here but it's too short! xD)**

"Hey," I said giving him a little wave.

He looked at the monitor and said, "Well looks like you're doing a lot better. Just be sure to keep your heart rate down there. And you could be going home tomorrow." He smiled at me and continued, "Let's get you something to eat and Quil, Johnny you need to go home. Visiting hours ended a long time ago." He waved at the nurse to fetch me some food.

What, in god's green earth, time is it if visiting hours ended a long time ago. "What time is it?"

"Its midnight." The doctor said.

"Oh wow. Ok. Bye Quil,bye Johnny."

Johnny smiled and walked out the door. Quil was more reluctant to leave. He looked worried. "Claire please be careful." He squeezed my hand, got up, shot Dr. Cullen a threatening look and walked out.

I sighed. I wondered what the whole 'be careful' thing was about. Dr. Cullen looked at me and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Ya, I guess. Quils just confusing sometimes and I wonder if he'd… Wait why am I telling you this?" I stopped and looked at him.

"You tell me." He said simply.

"Ok well I'm thinking, on some insane hope, you'll tell me why he's so confusing." I said exasperated.

"I could but Quil might just kill me. Now eat up and get some sleep." He winked and walked out the door just as the nurse brought me my nasty hospital food.

"Eat and then sleep." The nurse said and walked out.

I slowly ate my nasty food gagging every once in a while. When I was done I laid my head down and knew there was no way I was gonna be able to go to sleep. The lights were dimmed and it was seriously creepy! So I started thinking about what Dr. Cullen said about Quil.

I don't know how long I had wondered about Quil or Dr. Cullen, but suddenly something snapped across the hall. My door was still open so I could clearly hear it. For some weird reason my breathing didn't buckle and my heart rate didn't hitch. Something in my head was telling me that if I did things would go horribly wrong. I slowly crept out of my bed. The wires connecting me to the monitor were the only things stopping me. As quietly as I could I detached them and walked down the hall. I walked further down the hall until I could hear a noise that sounded like slurping from one of the doors that were ajar. I peeked my head in and instantly froze. A scream built its way up in my throat and threatened to explode.

**Please don't kill me for the ending! :] I love suspense. **


End file.
